Stealing Cinderella
by Krystina the Alien
Summary: BxE, of course. A songfic based on Chuck Wicks's song Stealing Cinderella


**A/N:** I recently heard this song on the radio, and I fell in love with it. I really suggest listening to it (even though it is country, and Edward wouldn't listen to it, though I don't understand why.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or the soon to be published Breaking Dawn. Nor do I own Stealing Cinderella. But, I do own this fanfic.

* * *

Bella and I walked into her house. Not long ago she had decided to tell Charlie about our impending marriage. There wasn't much I could do, except support her decision.

"Dad, you in here?" Bella asked. I can't fathom why she asked him, when she could've asked me. I can hear his thoughts perfectly. But, I will never understand Bella. She is a vortex of unpredictable.

"In here, Bells!" Charlie replied from the living room. Bella grabbed my hand, and I laced my fingers in with hers. The ring shimmered with the faint sunlight glinting off the diamonds that surrounded the opal, as did my hand. I was lucky that the blinds were closed in the living room, so Charlie couldn't see my shimmering skin.

The two of us walked into the living room proudly. Charlie was sitting in the recliner, watching a game. He looked over at Bella and me.

'_I hope this isn't anything bad.' _Charlie thought. Of course, this news depended on his idea of 'bad'.

"Dad, Edward and I need to ask slash tell you something." Bella told him, a voice of confidence I hadn't heard very often coming from my Bella.

His face drained of color. '_Please, I hope to God she isn't pregnant.'_ He thought. I very nearly snickered at his thoughts. As if I could get Bella pregnant, even if Bella and I had crossed the boundaries today.

"Bella, please, please, please tell you aren't pregnant." Charlie pleaded with her. She giggled at him, and looked at me.

"No, Dad, I'm not pregnant. Don't worry." she said, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

_I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man  
It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand  
I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself  
with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf_

_Good. I was afraid I'd have to hurt Edward._ He thought, and I smiled.

"Well, what do you have to ask slash tell me?" he asked us. Bella looked at me, and I smiled back at her, as I released her hand.

"Well, I wish to ask your permission to marry Bella." I said to him. I glanced at Bella who was twirling her ring slowly, so not to draw any attention to it.

"Oh, umm, well. Bella, can I talk to you for a second, in the kitchen?" Charlie asked her.

_She was playing Cinderella  
She was riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
riding in and stealing Cinderella_

"Okay." she said, a little puzzled. I peeked into his thoughts. '_I hope Bella realizes what she'll be getting herself in to. Especially since she knows what happened to Renee and me. Not that Edward and Bella are me and Renee, but I can't help but be overprotective of her. Any dad would, wouldn't they?'_

I could hear the entire conversation from where I was standing. "Bella, you can't be serious." he said, trying to talk her out of it.

"Dad, I am completely serious. You wanted me to tell you if I was going to do anything major, and I did. Edward and I can't live without each other. Whether we waited five years or five hours, we'd still get married." she explained.

I was looking at the various pictures of Bella that were sitting up. There were pictures of Bella in Phoenix (obviously) with a giant Popsicle in her hand, and there were also pictures of her in a Cinderella costume, and her riding her bike.

_I leaned in towards those pictures  
to get a better look at one  
When I heard a voice behind me say  
"Now, ain't she something, son?"  
I said "Yes, she quite a woman"  
and he just stared at me  
Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be_

"Okay, its apparent there isn't anything I'm able to do to talk you out of this. Stay here, I'm gonna talk to Edward for a bit." he told her, and he walked into the room.

"Edward, I've already spoken to Bella." Charlie started. "Obviously I've tried to talk her out of this. Don't get me wrong, you are probably the best thing that has ever happened to her. But after the way she was when you left her, well, any dad would be hesitant to see his daughter go back to the guy who did that to her. But I'm getting used to the fact that Bella has learned from her past, and obviously holds a trust for you that I can't fathom.

_She was playing Cinderella  
She was riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
riding in and stealing Cinderella_

"So, I will give you permission with a promise. If you ever leave Bells again, I will hunt you down, and by God you will wish you never met Me." he said, his threat followed up by his thoughts. I knew nothing would actually happen to me and that if I did leave Bella, it wouldn't be by choice.

I started to open my mouth to interject my opinion, but he continued. "I'm not saying you'll leave her, but that is what parents do. Parents worry. If you end up married, which I have no doubt about that anymore, you might understand that one day." he said.

I took this as an opportunity to tell him. "Sir, please understand that when I left Bella, I stayed out of contact because I thought I wasn't good for her. I ended up like her, from what Alice told me. When Bella came to California to get me, I knew I wouldn't be able to leave her again. If you want to know the truth, I proposed to her a few days after we got back." I told him.

"She just accepted it the other day. If I were you, I really wouldn't worry about her decision. She's had a while to think about this, and has taken all factors into consideration."

Charlie nodded. "At least she thought it through. Now, I have to ask you this. It was hard enough to ask Bella, and she's my daughter." '_God, why do I have to ask him this?'_ "I know Bella says that she isn't pregnant, and I believe her, but that doesn't mean you haven't done the deed yet. Now, this is quite hard for me, but I need to ask. Have you two had sex?"

I know that if I were human, my face would be Bella red. "No, sir. We are waiting until we are married to have sex." I told him. Of course, that would probably be a complete lie, since that is one of Bella's demands in our compromise.

"Good." he said. '_At least they aren't getting married on the off chance she ended up pregnant.'_

"So, sir, I hope I don't sound rude or anything, but Alice really wants to know if there will be a wedding. I think she is a little more excited that Bella is, at least right now." I told him, and he laughed. He knew just how crazy Alice could get.

_He slapped me on the shoulder  
then he called her in the room  
when she threw her arms around him  
that's when I could see it too_

"Yes, there will be." he said. "Bella, you can come in now."

She traipsed in, her left hand in the pocket of her jeans. I walked towards her, and she tripped on the threshold. I caught her. "Bella, whatever shall we do with you?" I asked, chuckling.

"I don't know. Well, is there a wedding?" she asked, curious to Charlie's decision.

Charlie and I both nodded, and she flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Dad." she said, tears streaming down her face. He hugged her back, his eyes glistening.

_She was playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
If he gives me a hard time  
I can't blame the fella  
I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella_

* * *

Thanks for reading my songfic. This is my second attempt at a songfic, and I hope this one is A) a lot happier, and B) a whole lot better than the other one.

Love ya lots!

-KtA (Krystina the Alien)


End file.
